Um Minuto
by JuCaskettAlways
Summary: FIC proveniente de uma WEB NOVELA escrita por mim em 2008, foi escrita para um Shipper talvez mais complicado que StaNathan, a unica diferença é que independente do meu shipper por Stanathan amo os dois e até hoje não tive uma proximidade com eles, ou tenho contato com alguém próximo que possa me contar algo que me decepcione. Amo Stanathan e acima de tudo amo CASTLE. Live is Short


**Amadinhas de Jú,**

**Meninas, prometi e cumpri.**

**FIC proveniente de uma WEB NOVELA escrita por mim em 2008, foi escrita para um Shipper talvez mais complicado que StaNathan, a unica diferença é que independente do meu shipper por Stanathan amo os dois e até hoje não tive uma proximidade com eles, ou tenho contato com alguém próximo que possa me contar algo que me decepcione. Amo Stanathan e acima de tudo amo CASTLE.**

**Live is Short. **

**Viva o Amor.**

**Esta FIC contém pequenas partes de algumas músicas.**

**Follow me: JulianaLimaS**

**boa leitura.**

* * *

"Por onde quer que eu vá, vou te levar pra sempre, A culpa não foi sua

Os caminhos não são tão simples, mas eu vou seguir..."

Pouco mais de um ano havia se passado desde aquele Ponto final, por mais que parecesse a coisa certa era difícil aceitar, cada um procurou seguir seu caminho, mas por mais que demonstrassem felicidade cada um sofria a sua maneira.

"Tudo acabado, não te vejo nunca mais

Simplesmente, sem palavras, apenas um adeus

O que era tão lindo

De repente se perdeu

Um pro outro, toda vida, nós dois perante Deus

Um jeito de amar que o tempo esqueceu..."

Stana talvez a mais orgulhosa da história, não aceitava o fato de ser trocada por um filme, talvez medo?

Ninguém sabe ao certo o porquê, mas o início do fim foi dado por ela, não aceitar o que seu amado estava disposto a fazer, a falta de apoio, o fato de não querer assumir o relacionamento e principalmente as saídas com os amigos, fazia isso para provoca-lo, ela sabia que ele não aceitava certas companhias para ela, mas talvez o egoísmo de ambos tenha chegado ao ponto extremo.

"Mesmo que eu esconda tudo aquilo que sentir

Não pergunte, não respondo, eu posso até mentir..."

Nathan talvez o mais certo da história?

Quem sabe, também errou como todo ser humano, aliás, ambos são seres humanos que erram, mas o orgulho de ambos pesa na hora de uma conversa séria. Ele completamente empolgado pelos novos caminhos que estavam sendo aberto para ele, se entregou de cabeça, para isso teria que se privar de folgas, devido ensaios, reuniões e depois a gravação do filme, estava muito disposto a perder esses momentos para concretizar o sonho de ser protagonista de um filme importante, recebia apoio de muitas pessoas, menos de quem ele mais precisava e mais queria.

"Nada vai poder mudar, não há nada a decidir

Sem saída, sem mais chances, não há pra onde ir..."

Stana e Nathan a muito vinham mantendo um relacionamento para muitos estável pra outros instável, o fato dela não querer assumir publicamente o relacionamento o machucava muito, mas o amor era forte e isso vencia alguns obstáculos. Stana tinha seus medos mas não negava amava Nathan mas nem sempre a vida é como queremos, os problemas apareciam e em um deles o ponto final foi dado. Stana magoada, orgulhosa e machucada por ser trocada por um filme; Nathan desiludido e magoado por não receber apoio da amada. Palavras foram ditas que os machucaram e que por muito tempo ficaram sendo marteladas em suas mentes, decisões precipitadas, talvez, mas o fato era que o fim tinha chegado e com ele uma época de muita tristeza .

"Toda vez que fecho os olhos é pra te encontrar

A distância entre nós não pode separar

O que eu sinto por você não vai passar"

O tempo passou mas o amor ainda existia mesmo sendo guardado a seta chaves, Stana para superar o fim, decidiu levar a vida como qualquer jovem, começou a sair mais e entre os amigos de balada surgiu o alguém que posteriormente se tornaria seu namorado, para muitos o namorado perfeito, ela tentava se enganar, mas até quando iria aguentar se enganar?

"Sei que foi um grande amor, mas devo desistir

Te amando, para sempre, sem nunca compreender

Como o infinito amor foi se perder..."

Nathan por outro lado se entregou de cabeça ao trabalho, sua vida era trabalho e estar com os amigos mais próximos e muitas vezes se embebedar, sim sentia-se culpado pelo fim, mas principalmente estava totalmente derrotado por ela estar namorando. Por muito tempo mal se olharam, mal conversavam o clima nas gravações de Castle era pesado, mas isso era algo que teria que acontecer, uma dia teria que mudar.

"..Vimos televisão deitados na sala

Chegamos tarde demais em casa

Como é bom lembrar assim do passado

Não fizemos nada por acaso.."

Como diz o ditado nada é tão ruim que não possa piorar, não bastasse o clima entre o casal, o fim da série foi anunciado e com isso a pessoa mais abalada foi Stana, talvez tenha sido nesse momento que todos tenham parado para pensar o que realmente estavam fazendo da sua vida. Com Stana e Nathan não foi diferente, desde o anuncio voltaram a se reaproximar, uma amizade, talvez, mas todos sabiam os sentimentos que estavam guardados em cada coração.

"Ainda posso te ouvir

Dizendo o que na hora eu nem senti

Será que nunca mais vou ser feliz?

Ah, se eu pudesse voltar atrás

Eu tinha tudo, tudo e um pouco mais

Desse amor..."

O momento era de reflexão, o que fazer daqui pra frente, a dúvida era grande, mas quem sabe o coração pode guiar e o destino pode fazer com que dois corações que se amam voltem a bater no mesmo compasso.

"Nosso amor não é feito pra pensar

Não tem dia, horário ou lugar

Sempre com emoção e com muita paixão

Sob chuva e sol, sob o luar

Nunca vou te esquecer

Tu és linda de viver

Não importa o que o mundo inteiro diz

Só contigo eu vou ser feliz..."

**Capitulo 1- Decisões**

Castle já estava na reta final da gravação do seu último episódio, Stana a alguns dias estava pensativa, será que estava na hora de deixar o orgulho de lado e ir ao encontro da felicidade?

Enquanto não tentasse seu coração não iria ter paz, isso ela sabia, talvez fosse mais fácil conviver com uma história acabada do que uma mal acabada e era isso que ela precisava dar um rumo para a história de amor que viveu que se tornou em uma história de magoas e rancores, chegou a hora de conversar e abrir o coração. Mas por onde começar?

Stana: amiga obrigada por ter vindo, sei o quanto anda ocupada, mas precisava falar com você.

Sasha (sorrindo): você sabe que sempre poderá contar comigo, me diz o que está havendo?

Stana: me sinto confusa, já não sei se tudo que eu fiz foi certo.

Sasha: como assim, do que você está falando?

Stana: acabar com o Nathan daquela maneira, ficar com o Kris para machucá-lo.

Sasha: está com problemas com Kris?

Stana: o problema sou eu amiga, ele até seria a pessoa ideal se o Nathan não tivesse nunca entrado na minha vida.

Sasha: demorou, mas você está caindo na real, sei que já até brigamos por isso, você foi cabeça dura ele também, mas você conseguiu superar.

Stana: eu sei amiga, te peço perdão por tudo, estava cega o rancor tomou conta do meu coração.

Sasha: eu sei disso, Stana eu vi o quanto o Nathan sofreu e ainda sofre vendo você com Kris, como você acha que ele se sentia quando em uma entrevista ou algo do tipo você estava agarrada ao celular?

Stana: eu fui muito estúpida, eu confesso.

Sasha: mas agora já sabe o que fazer?

Stana: o pior que não, quero conversar com ele, mas não sei como.

Sasha: olha Stana, eu acho que o primeiro passo que você poderia dar se é que você não está feliz é terminar com o Kris, até quando você vai ficar se enganando?

Aquilo era tudo que Stana precisa ouvir, a luz que precisava, de nada adiantava tentar uma reaproximação com Nathan sendo que ainda desfilava com Kris, não o amava e isso já tinha ido longe demais, era a hora de ser mulher e assumir seus sentimentos.

Terminar com Kris talvez não tenha sido fácil até mesmo pelos anos de amizade mas aquilo era possível, já não podia se comportar como uma imatura, precisava pelo o menos ter um minuto para descrever seus sentimentos.

Foi com esses pensamentos que Stana escreveu o que seu coração dizia naquele momento, agora precisava de coragem, precisava pedir um minuto para Nathan, porém se perguntava como?

"Tenho seu olhar guardado em minha mente, sinto caricias em meu rosto e você não está...

A minha vida te darei ...

Sinto um vazio desde que você se foi, não posso deixar de te amar, diga que voltará...

Tenho seu olhar guardado,

Caricias em meu rosto

Tenho saudade e quero beijar-te

Me pergunto, porque, porque você não estás ."

**Capitulo 2 – O Tempo**

O tempo muitas vezes era inimigo, o fim da Série estava cada vez mais próximo, sua relação com Nathan não podia negar, tinha melhorado depois dela ter terminado com Kris, mas isso poucas pessoas sabiam. Stana ainda procurava o momento perfeito de entregar ou falar com Nathan tudo o que tinha escrito a alguns dias atrás, o momento perfeito, poderia já ter passado, por tantas vezes ficaram cara a cara mas ela não conseguia se perdia no olhar dele, que ainda tinha tristeza, mas não conseguia, precisava usar uma outra tática mas qual?

O tempo passava e nada do momento perfeito chegar, já tinha pensando em mandar por e-mail, mas não iria resolver, pessoalmente já tinha tido certeza que não iria conseguir, restava uma opção, tentar falar por telefone, será que conseguiria?

Estava em uma sessão de fotos, e essa ideia não saia da cabeça, não estava nem um pouco concentrada no que fazia, seus pensamentos eram dominados apenas por uma única pessoa, Nathan, precisava tomar essa atitude hoje. Para sua sorte um break ocorreu durante a sessão, ela rapidamente foi para seu camarim, com o celular em uma das mãos respirava ofegante tentando criar coragem para fazer o que era necessário. Discou o número, será que estava ocupado? como ele iria reagir? Ela tremia, suava frio, mas não podia desistir, não iria desistir.

Nathan: Alô?

Nesse momento ela não sabia o que fazer, as palavras não saiam, tentava mas não conseguia. Será que nunca iria conseguir dizer a ele o que precisava, respirou fundo e com uma súbita coragem só conseguiu dizer:

Stana: olha eu só tenho um minuto.

Nathan: Stana?

Ela não podia responder, o que era uma carta naquele momento virou uma música cantada por ela.

"Por onde quer que eu vá, vou te levar pra sempre.

A culpa não foi sua.

Os caminhos não são tão simples, mas eu vou seguir...

Viajo em pensamento, numa estrada de ilusões

que eu procuro dentro do meu coração.

Toda vez que fecho os olhos é pra te encontrar.

A distância entre nós não pode separar

o que eu sinto por você, não vai passar.

1 minuto é muito pouco pra poder falar.

A distância entre nós não pode separar.

E no final..."

Stana terminou totalmente nervosa, não podia mais continuar, já tinha ultrapassado o limite da sua coragem, só teve forças para dizer:

Stana: me perdoa, precisava fazer isso.

Desligou e o choro veio com intensidade, como seria daqui pra frente?

O que Nathan estaria pensando?

Em pouco tempo precisou se recompor e voltar para a sessão de fotos, estava angustiada, mas de certo modo se sentia melhor, tinha conseguido falar para ele o que sentia, agora bastava ver o que aconteceria daqui pra frente.

**Capitulo 3 – Surpresa**

Stana como uma boa profissional continuou seu trabalho, mas seu coração estava apertado, batia descompassado, não entendia já tinha falado com Nathan era para estar aliviada, mas ao contrário, não era assim que se sentia, ainda faltava alguma coisa, algo que ela necessitava muito. Terminou a sessão e quando estava saindo para pegar um taxi, teve uma surpresa .

Stana: o que faz aqui?

Nathan: acho que precisamos conversar

Stana: aqui não é local ideal

Nathan: eu sei, se me permite posso te levar ao lugar ideal?

Stana; como descobriu que eu estava aqui e que não tinha vindo com meu carro?

Nathan: tenho meus contatos e te conheço perfeitamente bem para saber que quando tem algo importante para resolver não gosta de dirigir.

Stana ficou sem palavras realmente poderia esperar por qualquer coisa, menos que ele fosse ao encontro dela, ela não merecia aquilo.

Nathan: vamos?

Stana (entrou no carro, sentia um arrepio na espinha): para onde vamos?

Nathan: para o melhor lugar para conversarmos sem que nos atrapalhem.

Stana ficou estática naquele momento como assim?

Só existia um lugar onde eles podiam ficar à vontade e segundo uma conversa que tinha ouvido o lugar já não era dele, ele tinha vendido, pois queria se livrar de todas as lembranças dela.

Stana: vamos a casa de campo?

Nathan: sim porque o espanto, Sabe que comprei aquela casa por ser afastada da cidade e também para pode ter um lugar para encontrar com você.

Stana: você não tinha vendido?

Nathan: nunca poderia vender, grande parte dos momentos felizes que vivemos foram ali.

Stana (deixando umas lagrimas escorrerem): mas porque você falou que venderia?

Nathan : porque eu diria isso?

Stana: eu ouvi uma conversa sua com o Jon, onde você falava que não conseguia ir mais lá pois tinha muitas lembranças.

Nathan: realmente no início foi difícil, mas eu nunca venderia , nunca passou isso pela minha cabeça, você tirou conclusões precipitadas.

Stana (chorando): como pude ser tão burra.

Nathan desviou o olhar do transito e a encarou, passou a mão em seu rosto.

Stana: pensar que muito do que fiz foi por ouvir essa conversa pela metade.

Nathan : porque?

Stana: depois que ouvi, na minha cabeça só vinha, que você queria acabar com tudo que tivesse relacionado a mim, por isso, saia para as boates, bebia e acabei ficando com o Kris para te ferir, tanto quanto você tinha me ferido falando aquilo.

Nathan: realmente naquele momento eu queria ficar longe de todas as lembranças, estava muito machucado, mas nunca faria isso para te machucar, nem sabia que você escutou essa conversa.

Stana: como sempre eu muito burra fiz tudo errado.

Nathan: não fale assim, já estamos chegando fique calma, vamos conversar direito e colocar todos os pontos no seu devido lugar.

**Capitulo 4 - A conversa**

Em menos de 5 minutos já estavam na casa "deles", Nathan manteve tudo do mesmo jeito, afinal Stana tinha escolhido a decoração.

Stana (respirando fundo): está lindo aqui.

Nathan: não podia mudar nada, até tentei, eu confesso, mas eu não conseguia, meu coração não permitiu.

Stana sorriu

Nathan (pegando a mão dela): vem vamos sentar acho que temos muito que conversar.

Stana sorriu e se deixou levar por Nathan, sentaram-se frente a frente, tinha chegado o momento de esclarecer tudo.

Por um momento ambos ficaram calados, se encarando, olhos fixados um ao outro, o brilho já começava a ser percebido em cada um deles. Nathan ainda segurava a mão de Stana, distribuindo algumas caricias, que a deixavam arrepiadas, ela sorria e ele também essa aproximação depois de tanto tempo de separação estava sendo como um presente divino para cada um deles, como se fosse inevitável, Nathan deixou de acariciar a mão de Stana e passou a mão pelo rosto dela, algumas lagrimas caiam pelo seu rosto e ele carinhosamente secava . Por instinto foi se aproximando dela sempre com seu olhar fixado no dela, com as testas coladas e sentindo suas respirações, ele foi se aproximando até que seus lábios encontrassem com os dela, a princípio um selinho que logo deu espaço para um beijo cheio de saudades, talvez não se acertassem, mas ambos tinham necessidade daquele beijo.

Nathan (encerrando o beijo, ainda com a testa colada a dela): como senti falta disso!

Stana (sorriu e também acariciou o rosto dele): tenho tanta coisa para te dizer.

Nathan: você não imagina o quanto eu senti sua falta, amei a suas palavras hoje no telefone.

Stana: a tanto tempo estou querendo dizer muitas coisas para você, mas você me conhece sou fraca, tantas oportunidades eu perdi, mas hoje eu não poderia deixar passar, não imagina o quanto foi difícil, mas ao fim eu consegui.

Nathan: confesso que me pegou de surpresa, eu amei, foi tão lindo, é tudo que eu sinto também.

Stana: até hoje não me conformo de como pude ser tão ignorante, mesquinha com você, me perdoa Nathan, não sei o que será de nós daqui pra frente, mas eu preciso te dizer o quanto fui boba e imatura, sei o quanto te machuquei , espero que um dia você me perdoe.

Nathan: nos dois fomos bobos e imaturos ,se eu tenho que te perdoar, você também tem que me perdoar. Quero ficar bem com você Stana, eu preciso disso, sofri tanto esse tempo todo.

Stana: você pode até não acreditar, mas para mim não foi diferente, por mais que eu tenha tentado te esquecer isso não aconteceu, você foi e é meu grande amor e por isso decidi lutar por você, já não posso mais lutar contra meus sentimentos, já errei muito e não quero continuar errando.

Nathan (sorrindo): por mais terrível que tenha sido esse tempo foi bom para que nós dois pudéssemos amadurecer, e eu te digo Stana eu também quero lutar por você.

**Capitulo 5 – revivendo um grande amor**

Stana: ficou faltando eu dizer a melhor parte.

Nathan: e qual seria?

Stana: " E no meu coração, aonde quer que eu vá

Sempre levarei o teu sorriso em meu olhar..."

Nathan (sorrindo): por onde quer que eu vá vou te levar pra sempre, sabia?

Stana(rindo) decorou foi?

Nathan: é inesquecível, para ser sincero, nunca pensei que você tomaria uma atitude dessa.

Stana: é eu sou um pouco cabeça dura, mas vou tentar mudar.

Nathan: você já está mudando.

Stana: o que vai ser de nós daqui pra frente?

Nathan(se aproximando dela) acho que temos direito de tentar novamente, dessa vez sem limitações, cada um se entregando ao Máximo.

Stana(sorrindo) está disposto mesmo a recomeçar tudo comigo?

Nathan: eu sempre estive Stana, não posso deixar de lutar pelo amor da minha vida, eu te amo e isso nunca mudou.

Stana(acariciando o rosto dele):te amo tanto

Nathan sorriu devido o carinho dela, como tinha sentido falta de ouvir aquelas palavras e de estar assim com ela . O beijo não demorou a acontecer, a saudade um do outro era grande e iriam matá-la com todo prazer.

Stana (ofegente: aceita ser meu namorado?

Nathan(rindo):acho que eu deveria perguntar, se você aceita ser minha namorada, minha amante, meu amor.

Stana: para sempre

A felicidade depois de muito tempo voltava ao coração do jovem casal , o beijo era avassalador, a saudade era grande difícil saber quanto tempo precisariam para acabar com aquela saudade, iriam viver aquele momento com total entrega, Stana já estava deitada no sofá, Nathan beijava seu pescoço enquanto ela acariciava seus cabelos, não demorou para voltar a beijá-la na boca e as mãos começarem a percorrer todo o corpo da sua amada, quando o ar foi necessário eles se encararam e com um olhar cúmplice ambos sabiam o que necessitavam. Nathan deu um selinho em Stana e sorriu para ela, logo após a surpreendeu pegando-a no colo e levando em direção ao quarto, um quarto de muitas histórias vividas pelos dois , o quarto que marcaria como um novo recomeço para aqueles que lutaram contra seu orgulho para estar juntos. Enquanto ele caminhava, ela o olhava com um belo sorriso, como amava aquele homem, como era bom voltar a estar com ele, necessitava estar em seus braços novamente e isso estava cada vez mais próximo, o coração batia acelerado era um mistura de excitação, saudade e principalmente amor.

Logo estavam no quarto, Nathan delicadamente deitou Stana e voltou a beijá-la , com muito carinho, saudade e também muito desejo ele começou a tirar a roupa que ela vestia, começou pela sua blusa, logo pelo sutiã, onde se deliciou nos seios dela, logo estava tirando a calça que ela vestia já dando beijos em sua intimidade por cima da calcinha e beijando toda a extensão de suas pernas, ele era carinhoso e lento não tinha o porquê correr, queria matar a saudade daquele corpo que por tantas vezes foi dele e que já a muito tempo não era, ao deixar Stana nua ele a olhou e sorriu logo já estava proporcionando a ela um grande prazer, ele estimulava o clitóris dela com a língua e percorria cada centímetro da intimidade de Stana, ela delirava de prazer enquanto ele mostrava o quanto teve saudades e nada melhor do que proporcionar muito prazer para ela.

**Capitulo 6 – Vivendo intensamente**

Após Stana atingir o orgasmo ele voltou a beija-la.

Stana(ofegante):foi tão intenso

Nathan: para você sentir um pouco da saudade que senti.

Stana(sorrindo):agora é a minha vez de demonstrar então.

Após dizer isso eles rolaram na cama e Stana ficou por cima dele, logo já tirando sua camiseta e beijando todo a extensão do seu peitoral, dando alguns chupões e algumas mordidinhas, deixando Nathan louco, logo suas mãos já estavam acariciando o membro de Nathan , sentiu o quanto ele estava excitando e o poder que ela tinha sobre ele, sorriu por isso e fazendo uma cara de menina levada o encarou e logo estava tirando sua bermuda, tirou lentamente fazendo com que Nathan delira-se com isso, estava a ponto de explodir mas teria que aguentar queria sentir tudo que ela queria proporcionar , após tirar a Bermuda dele Stana voltou a tocar o membro de Nathan agora coberto apenas pelo Boxer branco que ele usava, ele gemia a cada toque mais forte que ela dava , totalmente excitada com aquele momento não demorou para que ela tirasse o boxer que ele vestia, contemplou aquele corpo nu por alguns minutos e logo já estava com suas mãos no membro de Nathan o deixando cada vez mais excitado, sem mais delongas, ela começou a distribuir beijos em toda extensão do membro de Nathan e a chupá-lo com muito desejo, estava sendo profundo aquele momento, a saudade era grande e o encontro de seus corpos parecia que era mais necessário que tudo, Stana hora aumentava o ritmo hora diminua, deixando Nathan cada vez mais louco, chupava o membro de seu amado se deliciando e matando toda a saudade que teve daquela virilidade, mas Nathan já ao suportava mais, precisava estar dentro dela e num rápido movimento a virou e a encarou por alguns segundos e disse:

Te amo, Stana sorriu e também disse que o amava, enquanto se beijavam Nathan começou a penetrá-la lentamente, aproveitando cada segundo que estavam vivendo , logo ele aumentou o ritmo ambos precisavam daquilo , se amaram profundamente, como a muito não faziam, ou talvez como nunca tinham se amado, tudo estava sendo especial e novo na vida deles naquele momento e fazer amor não era diferente sensações novas foram sentidas e vividas e um orgasmo arrebatador foi a resposta para toda a intensidade que estavam vivendo. Com seus corpos suados, respiração ofegante e com o olhar vidrado um no outro se beijaram, demonstrando o quanto estavam felizes por viver aquele momento.

**Capitulo 7 – Declarações**

Stana(sorrindo): como sonhava com esse momento.

Nathan (acariciando seu rosto): você não imagina o quanto eu sonhei, em estar assim com você.

Stana: você vinha aqui sempre?

Nathan: praticamente toda a semana, por incrível que pareça aqui era o lugar onde eu me encontrava.

Stana: me perdoa por todo mal que te fiz.

Nathan: vamos esquecer isso, estamos começando uma nova etapa e tudo que passamos vai servir como ensinamento para não errarmos de novo.

Stana: te amoooo, tanto.

Nathan: eu também.

Stana: daqui pra frente você está perdido, não vou te largar para nada, estarei no seu pé sempre, não vou te perder nunca mais.

Nathan: nunca, nunca?

Stana: nunca, você é meu pra sempre.

Nathan: sabe que gostei disso, você será minha pra sempre, também como eu sempre sonhei.

Stana: sim , do jeito que você sempre sonhei e eu algumas vezes ignorei.

Nathan: vida nova, porém sonhos antigos

Stana: se você estiver disposto a realizá-los todos comigo, eu estarei à disposição.

Nathan: isso inclui em não namorar escondido, casar, ter filhos, um vida normal?

Stana: tudo

Nathan (sorrindo): acho que hoje sou o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Stana: e eu a mulher.

Logo voltaram a se beijar e a se amar ainda tinham muita saudade para matar era pouco tempo para muito amor, desejo e saudade, iriam aproveitar cada minuto que estavam tendo ali na casa de campo, iriam se amar sem reservas.

Stana: amor, tem algo pra comer por aqui, Estou morrendo de fome.

Nathan: para a nossa sorte eu estive aqui ontem e trouxe algumas coisas, vamos lá na cozinha.

Stana vestiu uma camiseta de Nathan e ele o Boxer e foram para a cozinha onde comeram algumas frutas que tinham por ali, já estava tarde, ambos estavam cansados porém muito felizes, quando voltavam ao quarto um barulho vindo da sala os despertou para a realidade.

Stana (atendendo o celular): alô

Rada: onde você está?

Capitulo 8 – Vou Viver Meu Amor.

Stana: oi mãe, eu estou bem.

Rada: ainda na sessão de fotos?

Stana: não mamãe, estou num lugar melhor.

Rada: posso saber onde?

Stana: estou nos braços da pessoa que sempre Amei.

Rada (entendendo): pelo visto não vai voltar para casa.

Stana (rindo): impossível voltar mãe.

Rada: eu liguei, pois tem uma pessoa aqui esperando por você.

Stana: quem?

Rada: Kris

Stana: aff, o que ele quer, Será que não vai me deixar em paz?

Rada; ele quer fazer você reatar com ele.

Stana (rindo): isso é impossível, já tem quase um mês que terminamos e não vai ser agora, eu estando nos braços do amor da minha vida que eu vou pensar em voltar pra ele. Passa o telefone pra ele.

Rada passou o telefone para Kris, realmente ele ainda tinha esperanças de reatar com ela.

Stana: olha Kris, quero que você entenda que acabou não tem mais volta, inclusive amanhã mesmo a imprensa vai saber que já não estamos juntos a muito tempo, deixe eu viver minha vida em paz, deixe eu viver minha felicidade e você procure a sua.

Após dizer isso, Stana desligou o telefone, com um pouco de temor por conta de Nathan, mas foi surpreendida quando ele a beijou calorosamente, ali naquela sala novamente se amaram, cada vez mais intensamente, Nathan estava transbordando de alegria, realmente ela tinha mudado, aquela era a mulher que ele ama, ela tinha voltado para seus braços e principalmente tinha voltado inteiramente para ele.

**Capitulo 9 - Confidencias**

Depois de se amarem na sala, eles voltaram para o quarto tomaram banho juntos onde novamente estavam se amando, quando foram deitar já era de madrugada.

Nathan: você vai mesmo falar pra imprensa amanhã?

Stana (sorrindo): acho que já levou tempo de mais, apesar de todos já saberem acho que falta eu falar sobre o assunto.

Nathan: posso confessar uma coisa?

Stana: lógico.

Nathan: isso é tudo que eu sonhei, ver você dizendo que já não estava com ele.

Stana: em breve todos vão saber quem é meu grande amor.

Nathan: e quem é?

Stana: é um moreno , que tem o olhar mais lindo que eu já conheci e que desde o primeiro momento que o vi fiquei totalmente apaixonada por ele.

Nathan: então nos apaixonamos no mesmo instante

Stana: sim.

Nathan: tem hora que tudo isso parece ser sonho, mas quando olho para seus olhos ou sinto seu corpo junto ao meu, meu coração explode em alegria, pois tudo é real.

Stana: no que depender de mim será eterno.

Nathan: que seja eterno enquanto dure.

Stana; que dure para sempre.

Nathan: não quero mais esconder meus sentimentos

Stana: nem eu, pra ser sincera nunca quis, mas o medo era maior, agora eu quero viver minha felicidade.

Nathan: vamos viver a nossa felicidade, acho que vou te sequestrar, não quero mais viver longe de você.

Stana: pois saiba que nem eu.

Nathan: Stana, é, você está tomando remédio?

Stana : sim, porque?

Nathan: é que todas as vezes que fizemos amor, não nos prevenimos.

Stana: relaxa amor, o que tiver de ser será.

Nathan (sorrindo): você realmente é a Stana que eu conheço?

Stana: eu mudei Nathan, não sou mais aquela louca bipolar que conviveu com você.

Nathan: isso é muito bom.

Stana: mudei por você, porque te amo.

**Capitulo 10 – Os caminhos não são tão simples**

A vida muitas vezes prega peças, porém cabe a cada um saber ultrapassar cada obstáculo que seja posto na sua vida. Stana e Nathan um amor verdadeiro que enfrentou um grande barreira em suas vidas e que depois de muito sofrerem conseguiram se encontrar novamente, se vão ser felizes e se todas as mudanças são verdadeiras isso só o tempo dirá, a única coisa que eles tem certeza é do amor deles e que juntos podem passar por qualquer obstáculo, pois aquele que ama é mais forte e aquele que se reflete no seu amor, não tem medo nem é inseguro.

"Por onde quer que eu vá vou te levar pra sempre

A culpa não foi sua

Os caminhos não são tão simples, mas eu vou seguir

Viagem em pensamentos

Numa estrada de ilusões que eu procuro dentro do meu coração

Toda vez que fecho os olhos é pra te encontrar

A distância entre nós não pode separar

O que eu sinto por você não vai passar

Um minuto é muito pouco pra poder falar

A distância entre nós não pode separar

E no final, eu sei que vai voltar

Por onde quer que eu vá vou te levar pra sempre

A vida continua

Os caminhos não são tão simples, temos que seguir

Viajo em pensamentos

Uma estrada de ilusões que eu procuro dentro do meu coração

Toda vez que fecho os olhos é pra te encontrar

A distância entre nós não pode separar

O que eu sinto por você não vai passar

Um minuto é muito pouco pra poder falar

A distância entre nós não pode separar

E no final, eu sei...

E no meu coração, aonde quer que eu vá

Sempre levarei o teu sorriso em meu olhar

Toda vez que fecho os olhos é pra te encontrar

A distância entre nós não pode separar

O que eu sinto por você não vai passar

Um minuto é muito pouco pra poder falar

A distância entre nós não pode separar

E no final, eu sei que vai voltar

Eu sei que vai voltar...

Oh, Oh ...

Eu sei que vai voltar ..." (Um minuto - D' Black)

Dois corações uma única história de amor, nada que um grande amor faça será destruído, e nada melhor do que se entregar plenamente a esse amor.

Stana e Nathan de tão complicados, agora estão simples, se amando intensamente, vivendo intensamente, as mudanças foram o ponto chave para a felicidade voltar a ser vivida, o Amor deles nunca vai passar, cabe eles viverem cada momento da sua maneira. Sempre se entregando ao máximo, apoiando e esquecendo que o orgulho existe.

Um vez tentaram se esquecer porém viram que isso é impossível, quando dois corações que se amam querem a mesma coisa, nada pode separar .

Fim !

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado. Agora que venham os comentários.


End file.
